


A night at the cottage

by Mzz_Efaki



Category: Kasabian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzz_Efaki/pseuds/Mzz_Efaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Pizzorno and his girlfriend spend their two-week summer holiday at her cottage</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the cottage

She was having a shower now. She always had a shower after the sea. She was on vaccation with her man,Sergio, for two weeks on her village. Yes, the house was old and traditional and there was no bathroom to take a proper shower, so she was washing herself on the balcony. It was dark now. And ,surprisingly, it wasn't cold tonight. Every August there was some chilling air blowing the nights. But tonight it was different. The only sound that could be heard was the one of the water falling on her body and then to the ground. She was washing herself while enjoying the most beautiful view. So many dim lights. Yes, it was beautiful.

Suddenly, she felt a human presence near her. She wasn't not even a second afraid of course. It was him, Serge. He slowly reached her and whispered "Isn't it magical, tonight?". And indeed it was. "Yes, baby. It's such a calm night". "Are you cold?" he asked. "No, it's not windy at all tonight, luckily" she said with a chuckle. "You're very beautiful under the starlight" he said. "Thank you baby, you're always beautiful" she answered. "I'll let you finish then" he said and left. After a couple of minutes she went inside to wear clothes and let her hair dry. When she was ready she sat next to him in bed. He wasn't lying though, he was just sitting there with his phone. When she approached he let the phone go and hugged her. He wispered in her ear "I wanna make love to you tonight. Sweet and slow love". "And I thought I was the romantic one in this relationship!" she exclaimed. "I can't help it! Nature brings out the best from me!" he said smiling, and then kissed her lips.

This kiss was predestined to be a quick one but, it ended up being slow, wet and deep. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and she opened immediately, welcoming him in, both having their eyes closed. She put her hands around Serge's neck to deepen more the kiss, if possible. She knew exactly what she was doing. Those kind of kisses turned Sergio on. Sergio wrapped his hands around her waist, and laid her in the middle of bed, him being on top of her. "Ah,baby, I want you so much" he mumbled between kisses. She was now horny as hell. Totally forgot about romance and shit. "Just take me right now, here..." she said. Sergio smirked. "What about your romance?" "God, Serge please..." He didn't waste any more time. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, and so did her. He kissed her again on the lips and then moved down to her neck and collarbone, leaving kisses and small bites. Her breathing was heavier. He slowly took off her bra too, exposing her semi-hardened nipples. Serge took one nipple in his mouth and he started licking and sucking it, making it completely hard. "Ahh Serge, yeah baby" she moaned in a whisper. Serge moved to the other nipple, treating it the same way. While sucking on it he moved his hands lower, below her belly and he slipped one hand under her trousers and panties, between her legs, roughly. "Ah god, Serge! Yes baby!" She shouted. He let go off her nipple and quickly took off her trousers and panties, leaving her completely naked. "Hmm baby, I've missed you and your scent" he said, taking his finger out of her and placing it into his mouth "And taste" he winked. The next thing her mind registered was Serge's tongue, licking her clit, and fuckin playing with it. It was driving her mad. "God Serge!!!" he was practically screaming now. Sergio kept playing with it for a while, and then he moved further down and put his tongue inside her. God he was so good at this! He was fuckin her now with his tongue and she was moaning and screaming like a whore. "GOD SERGE!! OH BABY YES! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!! DEEPER BABY...!!" Sergio was moving fast in and out of her, and he placed his thumb on her clip, massaging it slowly. Her head was spinning, she could literally see stars now. Serge knew she wouldn't last any longer. "Ahh Serge baby, I-I think I'm gonna..ahhhh!!" she couldn't even finish her sentence cause she came inside Serge's mouth. He swallowed everything. When she finished, he moved up and his lips met her.

He kissed her deeply so she could taste herself. "You taste so good baby" he said. She was still shaking because of her strong orgasm. "Mm thanks serge". Serge was completely on her and she could feel his boner on her pussy. "Baby I'm still hard..." he declaired. "Well, let's fix that then" she said lowly. She quickly undid his belt and with a fast move she took off his jeans. His boxers followed soon, exposing his big cock. Serge was so horny from the previous oral sex that he was dripping precum already. Serge was still on her. "Stand up and get on the wall" he ordered on her ear. She was wet again. So wet. She always got wet when he was dominant. With no delays she stood up and moved to the wall. She was shorter than him. Big time. If he wanted to fuck her properly he had to either do it on bed or let her ride him on a chair. Yet Serge had something else on mind. He stood up quickly too and approached her. He grabbed her from her hips and lift her so her pussy was at the same height as his rock hard cock. With no warning he slammed hard and deep into her. He wanted it to be slower and gentlier but he couldn't help his overwhelming lust. "Ahhh Serge do it again!" She actually begged with that tone on her voice. He fuckin obeyed. He pushed inside of her again and again, deeper and deeper. She was moaning like a whore. And he was growling deeply. He knew she was close. "Ah Serge please!! Cum with me baby...." Serge ignored her pleas. She came on his cock and he needed a little more time before he came too. He thrusted inside of her a couple more times and then pulled out of her. Before she could prostest, he noded her to get on her knees and to open her mouth. She obeyed and he inserted his cock in her mouth and hit her throat a few times before he came there. He wasn't screaming though his orgasm was strong. He just wasn't the screamer type. She swallowed everything and then got up. "Good girl" he smirked. She wasn't really happy, although she smiled too. She just sometimes believed Serge didn't truly love her. But even Serge questioned his love for her sometimes...


End file.
